Meine Toten Engel
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: They didn't know. Who would? They weren't from that part of town, so why would they know? They didn't pay attention to the news. They just went their for an adventure. And now they were subjected to this.


**Meine Toten Engel**

**~Prologue~**

The dark gray clouds hung over San Jose, California, threatening to pour down rain at any given moment. The breeze picked up just slightly, only to die back down, its cold air lingering even as the wind vanished.

As time slowly passed, the slight sounds of soft footsteps could be heard.

"Well, thanks for coming with me, Impact," came the soft and shy voice of a white and blue rabbit. She smiled up at the black and red lynx next to her, her violet eyes catching his dark brown ones. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" he replied, returning the smile to his friend. "It was pretty fun, actually! I'm just sorry you lost your glasses."

"It's alright! At least I have you to guide me around!" she giggled. Impact nodded, playfully wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep! This way, Miss Smile!" he spoke, using his free arm to point out ahead of them.

"Haha! Stop it, Impact! You know what I mean!" She broke free of the boy's grasp, both laughing. He nodded, both continuing their quiet walk, sometimes striking up a conversation of something random. But soon, Impact slowly halted to a stop, his dark eyes catching the sight of a beautiful home, the front door slightly ajar. He scanned over it; large windows covered the house, embedded in gold and red paint, which seemed to match together perfectly. A greenhouse was in the backyard, standing proudly with probably beautiful plants residing in there. The front yard was well taken care of as well. The grass was a bright green, looking so soft and welcoming. Glorious hedges were trimmed perfectly, as palm trees were planted in the grass. Little fir trees were also scattered farther up, being closer to the house, as two statues were at the entrance of the pathway that led to the door, seeming to welcome all that wished to enter, standing next to a gorgeous fountain.

"Impact? Are you okay?" Smile's voice brought the lynx out of his trance, noticing he had been staring for quite a while. "Could we get going now? I'd hate to complain, but it's starting to rain and I'm getting cold."

"Huh?" He looked at the rabbit, feeling the cold rain drops fall on his muzzle. She was right; it was starting to rain. Impact took a closer look at his friend, frowning at what he saw. She was wearing a t-shirt, and not even her thick Hollywood Undead one. Nope. She wore her white and blue t-shirt, which had thin material. She was hugging herself currently, trying to trap whatever warmth she had in her fur. "Yeah. C'mon, get over here."

The bunny obeyed, quickly walking over to the lynx. He took off his own jacket, draping it over her trembling shoulders. She just looked up at him in complete shock.

"C'mon. I found a place for us to stay in for a little bit," he told her, pointing a claw towards the house in front of them. "We can stay there until the rain clears up."

"Okay," she replied quietly, following him up the driveway, holding the Slipknot jacket so it wouldn't slip off her boney shoulders. "Impact, I don't think we're allowed inside!"

"It's fine!" He smiled back at the girl, gently taking hold of the doorknob and slowly sliding the door open. "We'll be here for a little bit, then we'll leave! It's not like we're moving in."

"Fine," She ran the rest of the way up towards him, standing next to his side. "Just as long as we're not hurt."

"I won't hurt you," he promised, patting her wet head. "If anything, I'll protect you."

"Well, that's nice to know," she giggled, entering the house, Impact following behind, kicking the door shut with his foot, hearing it shut with a slam. "Um... Impact? Please explain this house to me."

"I uh... I don't know myself," he sighed, slowly walking further in, heading for the stairs. "Well! C'mon! Let's have a look around!"

"That is _not_ a good idea!" she whimpered, walking next to him, her arm wrapping around his own in order to stay with him.

"It's alright! We'll be fine!" he told her, giving her a large smile. "It's just an empty house! Nothing can hurt us."

The rabbit nodded, wanting to believe the lynx she clung to, but something deep down told her he lied. Despite her horrible feeling of the house, she continued to follow the male, knowing she would be safe with him.

Only fifteen minutes had passed, and Impact did not know where he was going. They had hit at least four dead ends, two rooms that opened to nothing but a wall, and a door that led outside. He thanked the Lord he didn't walk out without looking first. Smile was the first to notice it led back to the outside world, and thought it was a good idea to pull him back, which it was, but she had caught him off guard, and hurt his shoulder a bit. She apologized, of course. He really didn't want to hear she was sorry. He knew it was an accident, but if it made her happy, he could put up with it.

"So, where to now?" Smile asked quietly, looking up at Impact, his arm still wrapped around hers. The lynx shrugged, sitting down on the stairs, the girl imitating him. She still clung to his arm, not having any intentions of letting go.

"Why do you keep holding onto me?" Impact finally asked, looking at the bunny, who shrugged.

"I just feel safe like this," she confessed, laying her head on his shoulder, surprising him a bit. "I know that if I'm with you, nothing bad will happen. That's why I'm clinging to you."

"So, you're doing it 'cause I make you feel safe?" he conformed, feeling her fluffy head nod against his shoulder. He smiled at this. "Well, that makes me happy!"

Impact liked knowing he made her feel safe. She had told him long ago she feared him, due to his dark and evil-looking eyes. But to hear this, it made him smile and feel bright.

They sat there for a while, before Smile finally released his arm, taking off his Slipknot jacket.

"Sorry. I forgot about this," she spoke softly, smiling sheepishly as she handed the coat back to him. He smiled, gently taking the black material from her.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, setting it on his lap and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in for a hug. "As long as you're warm and not turning into an ice block, it's alright."

"Thanks, Impact. I really appreciate everything you do," She smiled, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. No problem." The two sat there for a while in silence, the only sound being their breathing, Smile's heart pounding for some unknown reason to Impact, and the rain patting on the window. The wind outside hit the windows, rustling them a bit, making Smile shift uncomfortably, though Impact would just pat her shoulder, telling her everything was okay. This went on for a while, before what sounded like a body falling to the ground could be heard in a room in the hallway behind them. This loud sound caused Smile to jump up, and in pure fright, she ran away from Impact, racing down the stairs and into the living room.

"Smile! It's okay!" he called after the rabbit, sighing as he looked back. What the hell was that, anyways? "_Ugh. Probably nothing,"_ he thought with a frown, slowly walking towards the room. _"Wouldn't hurt to look. Just to make sure. Hopefully Smile won't be too scared to come back up here when I tell her it's nothing."_

Impact made it to the room, opening the door. He just stood there, frozen in place. He prayed to God this was a dream; this wasn't real and he was just going insane. He prayed his eyes were playing tricks on him. He prayed... he prayed Smile would get out unharmed.

"AHHHHHH!" Smile looked out from her hiding spot, which was under the couch, a ladybug keeping her company.

"I-Impact?" she whimpered out, crawling out and shaking the dust off her. She quickly ran back towards the stairs, stopping and looking at the being sitting on the stairs. She squinted to see, fidgeting with her shirt. "Impact? What happened?"

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked, his voice in a raspy hiss. "Instead of coming back, why didn't you just leave?"

"I-Impact? What are you t-talking about?" She squeaked when the lynx stood up, jumping down the stairs and landing in front of her.

"Why didn't you run away, dammit?!" He grabbed onto his small throat, squeezing with all his might. He watched as she squirmed, trying her hardest to get free. She looked at him, violet eyes filling with tears.

"Impact! Let go!" she cried out, clawing at his paw, her nails ripping into his fur and flesh. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me! You lied!"

The little rabbit looking into her friend's eyes. Could she even call him a friend now? This wasn't the Impact she knew. His eyes were no longer the dark brown she was so used to. Now, they were a midnight black, dripping with bloody tears. She started to choke, feeling her lungs burn for oxygen. She squeaked quietly, seeing the lynx's mouth tear back into a frown. With his free paw, his claw gently traced over her stitched in smile. And with a deep growl, he sliced her skin, tearing her old scars open and ripping the old black threads out. She used the last of her breath to scream out in pain. A few seconds later, her violet eyes rolled back into her head as her body went limp. Impact held on a bit longer, before he let her go, admiring how the blood trickled from her cuts, and how she laid there with glazed over eyes. He smiled slightly, before returning back upstairs, leaving her dead body there to rot.


End file.
